The present invention generally relates to the visual presentation of data. Data, and in particular temporal data, such as task data or event data, is commonly displayed in a visual format for viewing. Such a visual format may include, for example, a scheduled view or a horizontal display. However, for example with respect to tasks, if there are a lot of tasks due to be done across a span of hours, viewing this data can involve a lot of scrolling and it can be difficult to visualize how time should be distributed throughout the time interval.
A need exists for improvement in the visual presentation of data. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.